cassady antonies : story of a faery tail
by masashiro nanoko
Summary: this is a story ive been working on,and its probaly full of fail.


My name is cassady. I go to a normal school, have normal friends, eat normal foods, play normal sports, blah blah, normal,normal, strange thing is, every now and then, something strange pops up in my oh-so-normal life. When its strange,its really,really strange, and I dont mean your "old man and a speedo" strange either. What im talking about is bloodthirsty,rotting, three tons of stupid,transparent , or furry!.You know those folktales and stories we heard when we were kids? About vampires andzombies and trolls and gosts and princes? Have you ever thought maybe,just maybe, they were real....?

chapter one, the arrival.

"Cassady Anthonies!!! Wake up!!" Shouted my mother as i rolled sleepily onto the floor with an "umph!". I answered her with a groan and stood up, "Momma! i dont wanna go!" I complained,standing up anyway, as i knew an argument with my mother was lost long before it started. I lazily put on my standerd clothing, which consisted of a blue jeans, a white buttoned top, purple socks, sneakers, and a racoon city jacket. The phone rang somewere in the house and i heard my mother scramble for , i shouted " Got it!!!!!" and grabed the phone from the receiver."hello?" i asked in my usual sugar sweet voice. "Ah, Cassady, just who i was looking for. you are going to be addending North Queens academy, correct?" said a gruff mans voice, not what i was expecting. "Um, yeah--"i started to respond as he interupted me. "Good,good, pack your bags and we will send a car to collect you and your things. Im afraid the streets are not safe for someone like you. This is the principal,by the way." said the voice. "umm, alright?" was all i replied. what was i supposed to say? "okay! give me ten minutes mister stalker guy!"? I packed some cloths and ran down the stairs."who was that hunny?" my mother asked,"the principal. apperently they are gunna pick me up this says the streets 'arent safe for someone like me.'. what does that mean anyway? the old mans off his bonkers."i explained as a car horn went off outside.""whoops, thats them. see you at christmas momma." i gave her a hug and ran to the butler opened the door for me and i got in, and waved at my now crying mother still standing in the doorway.  
we started driving and somewere along the ride i spaced out and we picked up another passenger. "Hello,madam." said the new comer,"Im Rayven." he took my hand and kissed it,"my, you smell...deliciouse... are you wearing perfume?" he looked slightly past me when i responded. i could have sworn he had some strange glimmer in his eyes when he said that."Im Cassady,  
and no, im not wearing perfume. but thanks for asking..." he turned his full gaze on me and i felt the heat crawl to my cheeks and i looked away." well, thats going to distract me." is it just me or was he watching my throat?i pulled my hand away and moved closer to the a few minutes,we stopped again and two more boys got in. both wore their hair long, one wore it down, the other up."hello, we're akuma and enjeru. can you guess who's who?"the boys spoke to me in unison.i wasnt much for guessing games, but i could try,"um... the one with his hair up is... enjeru? and the one with his hair down is...akuma?"i guessed, completely unsure."right!"they pulled me closer and both gave me a kiss on the that point, my cheeks were practicly on fire,i mean, what was this, a host club?! i moved closer to rayven and hid my face so no one could see. eventualy, i fell asleep. i woke to my head in a particularly sharped toothed boys lap,rayvens arm around my waist, and akumas head in my lap. i yelped and sat up, though i was quite comfertable." hey, the princess is awake!" said the particularly sharped tooth boy,now smiling."good morning, sleeping beauty."rayven smiled still lay asleep and enjeru rested his head on my shoulder and said" just stay like this for a while,okay?"and i responded with a very shaky" okay".we drove slowly and in silence and i started wondering why the principal said it wasnt safe for someone "like me".maybe, he ment, me being a girl in all, that he didnt want me getting attacked or something.i was soon interrupted by butlers voice over the speeker." miss anthonies, north queens has changed alot since your last year there. im afraid you may be startled to see what you will find with the up coming will be the only woman returning, for the others dropped out from fear. the principal insisted we had you though,because you were top in your fighting and magiks class.i shall inform you, the boys you are sitting with are not what they seem,and thats all i am privleged to say. i suggest you befriend them. it will benefit you in the end. we will be ariving shortly, so wake them up, if you will."he announced, pointing out that all of them were asleep.i giggled and shook rayven softly,"rayven, wake up."i said softly and he opened his eyes and smiled at me."what a beautifulthing to wake up to."he said,causing me to blush massivly."will you shut up and help me wake the others?".i shook akuma andhe tossed a little and grabbed my arm,which made me giggle sharp toothed boy awoke when he herd me laugh"haha, that sounded like wind chimes." he said,yawning. i blushed again and woke enjeru,who greeted me with a hug. him and his brother were so innocent, it was hard to belive they were my age."now could someone remove akuma off my hand?" i laughed and shook my hand stirred slightly and moaned,"sleepy...." he opened his eyes and looked up at , a blush crept over his cheeks and he appologized for falling asleep in my lap.i laughed again and told him it was stopped suddenly and i flew foward,thankful that toothed man caught got out and opened the door for us,  
we all climbed out to stare at the castle we called home for the next year."miss antonies, here are the keys to your room,your uniform,along with your class howl,mister rayven, and the little masters, the principal would like to see youbefore you go to your is all."butler handed me my things and walked away.i started to walk towards my dorm when the principal arrived."ah,cassady,how wonderful to see you. could you come by my office before dinner?"he asked kindly."um,ok..." i replied and walked to the big,grey,castle like building.i started climbing up the stairs when a cat brushed my legs and let out a soft meow."haha,hello." i leaned down and started petting continued to purr after i stopped and i continued to get to my sacred sleeping chamber,and the kitten followed me. i looked down and chuckled asit pranced proudly at my was a scruffy looking black cat,almost animated looking. i reached my room and unlocked it,allowing the cat to come inside.i put my stuff down and turned to it,"now, lets fix you up.". i leaned downand ripped a strip of cloth off of my gown and tied it around the kittens neck,making sure it wasnt too tight."there,thats better. now what should we call you?ah! how about midnight?" i asked it and it meowed happily."okay. midnight it is."i smiled and layed back on the bed,and the cat jumped and layed next to me.i laughed and continued to pet it as i slowly fell to sleep.

chapter two,whats a wanderer?

I awoke to a very loud and anxious knocking at my door. i grogaly rolled out of bed and made my way to the loud intruder."what do you want?!" i opened the door and the principal waltzed in and closed it."hello, ms. anthonies.i am here for our meeting, you were late getting to my office. i see why. i shall explain why i would not allow you to come here withoutsir jeeves picking you up. i suggest you sit down."he pulled up a chair accross from my bed as i sat down."okay,old man,  
you've got alot of explaining to do."i announced,looking at him crawled protectivly into my lap."oh,my.i was not aware you brought a cat."i absent mindedly stroked midnight and told him" hes not mine, he just sat at my door when i came upstairs. i named him and gave him a collar. i call him midnight."we discussed my cat responsabilities,and got to buisness."ms anthonies, you are a rare are a unique person we need to mother thought it was time i told you about what you were. have you had a strange feeling you werent just a normal girl? that you werent just alone? thatyou could do things that no one else could do?"he asked, solemly."um, now that you mention it. yeah, kind of.i feel like people are watching me. im not sure if their going to help me, or hurt me..."i felt that odd yet familiar cold chill down my spine."ah,yes. you, my dear, are what is called a wanderer. one of the most important type of people that come to this school. your tribe is very small."he told me. what the heck is a wanderer?" ok, what is that?" this old man was out of his mind! "a wanderer, you see, is a person that is able to get along with all of the diffrent tribes. i will list the tripes in orderof ,the angles and gods;deamons, demons and devils;roiaals, kings,queens,ect; vumpiire, blood thirsty, dark, ect;Aquas,blue or aqua in color, sharp teeth, and gills or fins; wurcaat, ears and tails of a cat; wuurwulf, opposite of a wurcaat; phanthom, see through,ect; trorck, orcs and trolls;grave,rotting; majiks, spells, wizardry;the faerie,people with wings, and elves.; and last but not least, the happiest of all, the maisa, little balls of fluff, they all are, but your tribe, my dear, is more protant than any of them could hope to be. especialy in todays age," he walked to the window and looked somewere out in the distance,"the tribes trust next to no one. too many betrayals, so few are the person who can calm everyone and bring us back together. do you remember when you were little, and you fought those targets that keptdisappearing? those were phanthoms, and you my dear, rarely missed. we were in awe when we found you."he chuckled"andwhen your mother found out you'd been playing with other tribes and they accepted you, she was so overjoyed! by the way,while you are on the grounds, i have arranged the strongest protection for you from every tribe.I suggest you keep your friends close,and your enimies closer,miss 'll find friends are hard to come by..."he turned to her and nodded,and like that, he was gone.

*******

I awoke the following morning with minimum recollection of the night before.i swung my legs over the side of my bed onto the hardwood oak floor. midnight mewed and i filled his dish with milk and sliced anchovies."now, where did i put my uniform last night?" i wandered over to my dresser and took the box with my uniform in it from the top.I slowly removed my gown and sliped on the white button-up topwith the blue vest over it. followed by the blue and black plaid skirt,black tights,and black i put my royal blue bow-tie on,and tied my hair up into pigtails, falling just below my waist.i slipped my schedual and keys into my sachel and pranced out the door,midnight in my wake.i sprinted down the stairs and tripped,falling on my back. "owwwww,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!!!!"i yelped as midnightcame to my side,liking my face. " hehe, thanks midnight, at least you have my back.""omigosh!! are you ok???" shouted a mystirious voice comming around the corner.i open my eyes to be greeted by a mystyrious raven black haired boy."ah, i am now" i announce coyly and he laughs, a sound that chills your helps me up and i straighten my hair and cloths."im cassady"i hold out my hand,and to my suprise, he bows,and kisses it."its nice to meet you, madam."he looks up to see my red-hot face,the heat making me feel as ifyou could cook an egg on me.i reply with a mumbled "you know, its very inappropriate to kiss a girl if she doesnt know your name.".he laughs his chilling laugh again and replies with "well,my dear, my name is zeak, and id like to walk you to your first class."he smiled and took my hand in mewed in protest and scrached at zeaks legs."hey! midnight!! behave!"i waved him away,but heattacked dedicatly.i sighed and picked him up,glancing at zeak's pants."im so sorry, i dont know whats gotten into him. really,is thereanything i can do to appologize appropiatly?" i asked, feeling extremly guilty,searching his face for forgivness."well, there is my offerto walk you to class,and i would like to have you for dinner one day..."his eyes focased on midnight and he seemed to be almost gloating to him."well,i dont mind if you walked me to class. as for dinner, id like that,just tell me where and when." i proclaimed, blushing and stuttering like an ,why did i say that? he must think im so stupid... he smiles at me and requested to look at my scheduale. i am happy to oblige, so i take it out for him to look over."Ah! how quaint, you have mistress grayford for majiks, your first class of the day." he laughed lightly,"and its also my first class aswell." letting him take my hand in his, i blush and stumble along to my first class,midnight clinging to my arm all the way.

Chapter three ; he's just a cat.....right?

i spent the whole class passing notes with zeak. turns out, theres this big welcome back party, and im invited! the rest of the day passed with a blur, and midnight drew ALOT of attention though my classes, but i also realized that midnight was not the strangest pet at school. someone was toting around a small flying lizard and claimed it to be a dragon, but dragons arent real!.....are they? i got up to my room and practicly tore off my uniform,watching as midnight turned around quickly ( i swear, if he were human he'd be blushing!) and throwing on a skimpy little mauve dress.i slipped on some black wedges and grabed a purse, wich midnight had alredy laid down a comb through my hair and putting on some slight makeup,i rushed out the door to the address Zeak wrote down for me.I got about halfway there when i noticed someone was following a little faster and keeping an eye on where i was going was tough!Obseving my surroundings,i saw that i had walked into a dark forest and theres not much i could use as a weapon. i hear a rustling to my right and a wolf emerges from the brush!i freeze, and it strolls over to me. it looks up at me with kind eyes, and i lay down a hand,wich it proceeds to lick."HOWL!!!!!"shouts a voice, emerging from the brush. i looks up to see a flustered rayven walking toward us."ah, hi rayven. is this yours??" i laugh, idicating the wolf sitting next to me like a lap dog."yeah, he got away from me back there. sorry. and may i ask where are you going my dear?" he asks, referring to my attire."ah, i um...... im going to a party down the way....." i announce shyly as he studies me, and i start walking away."im comming too." proclaims mr sharp tooth, from the car ride. i cant help but notice that the wolf glares at him and they both follow me "of course, howl, we'd love to have you with us." howl laughs at rayven and drapes an arm around me. we arrive at an abandoned factory with music blaring loudly and doors opend wide. rayven and howl move in ahead of me and i feel hands covering my eyes."boo." the voice chills me to the core and i yelp, hearing zeaks laughter."princess is here!" he smiles and pulls me through the door, i could feel howl and rayven's glares on my get shoved around by all of the dancing bodiesas we slowly make our way to our destination, a room in the back of the factory. i think it might have been a storage room."pin her." says zeak,his voice no longer friendly. im forced down and my arms and legs are restrained by invisable and gruff hands. i struggle ageinst my captors and look up at zeak, confusion clearly visable in my eyes. he grabs the sides of my face, instantly bruising me."confused, my pretty filly?" he laughs," im here to get rid of the person who could stop my lord from severing all ties from the tribes. im here to stop you from bringing us together."he smiles and i cringe at the sight of his fangs,a vampyre...., the thought makes me shiver.i look over at my purse, midnight struggleing against the hands around him."what do you want?" i wisper, out of fear. he slides his mouth down to my neck."i want you to sleep forever,princess cassady."i feel his fangs peirce my skin, slowly sucking my life away,my body growing colder.i close my eyes,welcoming death, when i feel the vampyre knocked off of me and his fangs torn out of my an oath, zeak wheeled around to face his challenger and freezes. i move with snail like speed to see what he was looking at.i look up to see a man about three years older than me, with sleek black hair and bright blue eyes."....who are you....?"i whisper horesly and he looks down and smiles and grimaces then faces zeak for a battle."I dont know who you are, wurrcat, but your going down!!" zeak announced, charges with his sharp nails mystery person doged him with the grace of.....well....a cat! i focased on the battle between zeak and the boy with the cat ears for quite a while, wincing at the parts where zeak or the boy get injured. zeak made nasty claw marks down the boys chest while the boy scratched the sides of zeaks face.i feel myself teetering on the edge of death when howl, the wolf, bursts in and knocks zeak to the ground and pins him. rayven follows, walks over to zeak, and knocks him out.i get lifted up by akuma, who presses his fingers to my neck to stop the bleeding."shes almost gone."he announces and rayven mutters a curse. he walks out and shouts to the crowd."we need a healer,for a temporary fix! its for her and she needs help now!"i feel my eyes close and i start to tumble over the edge.i listen to the shuffling and see a faint white light in the distance,so i walk towards it. when i get there,i see a gorgeous angel boy."your name is cassady,correct?" he asks and i take a few seconds to find my voice."y...yes." i reply and he smiles,"im sorry, its not your time yet cassady, you've still got a job to .""cassady" my name echos and the boy fades away. the world is black.

********

i open my eyes to a stark white curled around my neck. 


End file.
